Spirit Struck
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Sam has never been impressed by the famous Danny Phantom. But he needs a place to hide, and she has one. Now on the run from 'paparazzi', they become closer than ever before. But unknown to her, Phantom has a secret that could destroy them both... AU DxS
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Inspiration: This fanfic is loosely based on the Disney Channel movie Starstruck.

Notes: In this fanfic, Danny and Sam are both in their twenties, just so you know ;) Now, read on! And please RxR!

--

"Ohshitohshitohshit!"

These curses were issued from a young adult's mouth as she ran for her life. Sam Manson, resident bull-headed veterinarian, could take on anything that life threw at her, with the exception of this. Whatever _this_ was.

A huge, glowing green dog as big as a building was chasing her, its transparent jowls gaping. The force of its enormous paws slamming down as it ran shook the ground and crushed the concrete under the great weight. Her heart was pounding and she was extremely thankful that she was fit and able to run long distances without running out of breath or her legs turning to jelly like some people she knew.

Her black ankle boots gripped the sidewalk as she skidded around a corner and then cursed more loudly as she realized he'd gotten her cornered in an alley. She wildly looked for an exit but there were skyscraper walls all around her and then _him_ in front of her, snarling and coming closer.

"G-Good dog," She stammered, hoping and praying that this would work. "You're a v-very good dog!"

He seemed to like that as he stopped snarling at her, tilting his head and looking at her curiously. Her brain went numb as she continued. "Yes, a _very_ good dog!" He seemed to smile at her with his huge jaws and began to pant. His small tail began to wag. "You don't want to hurt me, do you, buddy?" She tried to smile disarmingly. "You don't want to hurt little ol' me, do you?" That seemed to excite him and he suddenly shrank to the size of a baby pug, jumping on her leg and yipping happily.

Sam hadn't realized how scared she'd been. Her legs began to shake and she fell to the ground, taking deep breath, trying not to cry. She'd thought this was the end of her life.

The dog jumped into her lap and licked her face and she petted him shakily, trying to be as gentle as she could so he wouldn't get angry again.

"Wow…that was impressive."

Sam gasped, her heart nearly stopping as another ghost appeared. He had pearl white hair, the bangs flipped over shocking neon green eyes. His suit was pitch black with a white collar, belt, boots, gloves, and insignia. It was skin tight and showed off his toned muscles.

"Phantom?" She gaped. He was famous for fighting ghosts in Amity Park, but _everyone_ knew him, even people in other countries. There were tons of fan clubs and facebook groups just for him and his loyal fangirls, but Sam had never seen him before. Until now. She'd never wanted to. With all the magazine stories and internet posts and pictures and _ugh_, she just hated everything about him other than the fact that he saved their lives. She kind of _had_ to be grateful for that, but did he have to be so pompous about it?

He smiled slightly. "That would be me. How did you calm him down? Usually no one but me can do that."

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'm a veterinarian, so I know how to work with animals. Is he yours?"

"Um…sort of." He grinned at her. "Sorry about him. Did he scare you too much?"

"Nah." Sam said off-handedly. Then she tried to stand, but her legs gave out and she fell again. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, a little more than I thought."

The smirk stayed on his face as he flew forward and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. She shrieked in indignation. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking you home." He said, matter-of-factly. "Where do you live?"

"I'm not telling a ghost where I live!" She said, struggling to escape his arms. Her heart beat fast as he held her closer so she wouldn't fall, and her face was pushed close to his. Her breathing hitched as she stared into equally shocked green eyes.

A squeal of tires made them both snap back to the present and Phantom hissed, "Paparazzi!"

Sam's eyebrows knitted. "What?"

"The paparazzi are after me. They always are." He let out an angry breath. "Where do you live?"

Tires squealed again and Phantom went invisible, but then his jaw dropped, though Sam couldn't see it. "_Ghost trackers?_ They can tell where I am even when I'm invisible!"

A black truck skidded to a stop beneath them and the men jumped out of it, dressed to the nines in white suits. "We know you're there, Phantom!" They shouted directly where Sam and Danny were floating, invisible. "Come out!"

"1313 Mockingbird Lane," Sam whispered quickly. "Hurry!"

Phantom invisibly nodded and sped off.

--

When they arrived at her house near the edge of town, he became visible and phased them through the wall. A strange, cold shiver overtook Sam and then went as quickly as it came when they became tangible once more.

"Nice place," Phantom noted, setting her on her feet, his gloved hand lingering on her waist. She nodded and pulled away from him, giving him an icy glance. "Thanks for the ride." She said with finality, and then walked into the kitchen.

Phantom blinked, and then followed her. When she noticed him she seemed surprised, and annoyed. "Aren't you going to go?" She asked.

He drew aside her curtains slightly and she saw the vans barreling up. "Are you serious?"

Phantom nodded. "Do you think I could stay the night here?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "They're still going to be here tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but I have a plan." He smirked.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Inspiration: This fanfic is loosely based on the Disney Channel movie Starstruck.

Notes: In this fanfic, Danny and Sam are both in their twenties, just so you know ;) Now, read on! And please RxR!

--

"Wow, that's a _great_ disguise!" Sam breathed a few hours later when Phantom reappeared from upstairs. He'd apparently dyed his hair pitch black and put in contacts that didn't even look like contacts; they were so clear and blue. His outfit had changed from his skintight suit into a white t-shirt with a black jacket and baggy blue jeans. He also had converse all-stars.

"What kind of contacts did you use?" She asked, coming up close to his face to inspect them. "They're so clear and not a hint of green."

When he didn't answer, she realized how close she was to him as their eyes locked and her breathing slowed. He was so close, too close, and she couldn't…

"Uh, I should go." He burst out, and stepped back. Sam shook her head, trying to clear her head. "Whatever."

He smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me stay, though."

"Wait!" She suddenly said. "Won't they still be able to track you? You're still a ghost, but in disguise. They'll still be able to find you."

He went slightly pale. "Um, I used an experimental invention that can also hide my ghost DNA that they track, so they can't find me." He explained haltingly. "So I'm good."

"Oh." She frowned. The shield appeared in her eyes again as her lips thinned. "Okay. Goodbye."

"Wait!" This time it was he who said it. He looked sheepish. "Do you have anything else that might be able to hide my face?"

Sam rolled her eyes, annoyed, and went upstairs to grab her dad's old bright blue baseball cap.

"Thanks." He said as he fitted the cap over his inkwell black hair. Sam nodded, folding her arms.

And then he was gone.

--

Sam found that she wasn't able to keep her mind on her work all day.

It was on the one and only Phantom.

She scowled as she threw on her coat at the end of the day, exiting the veterinary office. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

She was determined to forget about their encounter and decided to go walk in the empty park. The leaves on the trees were starting to grow back from the harsh winter, but it was still a bit chilly. Sam pulled her black coat tighter around her and belted it as the wind blew softly and bit into her skin.

As she walked along the path of the peaceful park, she noticed the wrought iron bench that she often sat on to relax was occupied by someone. She began to sigh in annoyance, but then saw something that made her eyebrows raise and a smirk adorn her face.

She went to sit next to the occupant, who was wearing jeans, a jacket, and a blue baseball cap. "Well hello!" She said, smiling fakely. "Lovely day, isn't it?" He answered by sliding down lower on the bench and turning away, trying to cover his face with his hat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to be alone? I interrupted you, didn't I?" He shook his head slightly at her questions and she smirked, continuing with the interrogation. "So, how's your dog?"

He lifted up the hat slightly to look at her in surprise and then chuckled as he realized who she was. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, unwinding after work. What about you, Phantom?" She asked breezily, and he gave her a warning look.

"Call me Danny when I'm in disguise, okay?" He asked, his voice low. "Phantom is too conspicuous."

"Danny, huh?" She frowned, a thoughtful look coming over her face. "Why did you choose that?"

"It was my…human name. When I was…alive." He replied haltingly.

"Oh." She frowned, this time in sympathy. She turned to him slightly. "I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly. "It's okay. I'm cool with it now."

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" She asked, eyes sliding over to him, appraising him. "Go home."

He snorted. "Can't."

"Why?"

He looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really, I wouldn't understand? Just a pitiful little human wouldn't understand your ghostly enigma?" She asked bitingly.

He shook his head. "Fine. There are tons of paparazzi where I live, and I can't…I can't show up there. I don't even know how they found out where I live."

"Oh, that's tough." Sam murmured sympathetically. Then she rolled her eyes. "Not!"

"Oh, what do you know!" He growled. "I said you wouldn't understand."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't be so testy."

He huffed but didn't say a word.

They sat like that for a few minutes, watching the birds flying overhead, returning from the South from the long winter. Sam sighed and her face softened as she watched them. "It would be amazing." She murmured, mostly to herself, but Danny perked up and raised an eyebrow at her. "What would?"

She blushed a little bit but tried to hide it, to no avail. He thought she looked adorable. "To be free like that," She replied wistfully, purposefully keeping her eyes off him and on the birds. "They're so lucky."

Danny chuckled. "Flying gets old after awhile."

She shifted her eyes over to him, annoyed. "Maybe if you're _dead_." She spat.

He didn't answer her and she looked back over to him, noticing she'd hurt him. His head was hanging down, his fists clenched. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She apologized, and his head snapped up to look at her. "I didn't mean that. It was out of line."

He smiled slightly, forgiving. "It's okay."

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up again. "Why do you want to fly away, anyway? It gets kinda…lonely."

Sam sighed. "I've been smothered my whole life. My parents wanted me to be the opposite of who I was. My friends were fake, and I haven't been on a date since college." Her eyes lowered. "There's nothing for me here."

"You haven't been on a date since _college?_ How old are you, anyway?" He withered under her glare. "Just wondering!"

"I'm twenty four." She replied, eyes narrowed so he wouldn't make a comment. "I've been out of college for a year, and the last date I'd had was in…I think it was junior year."

"The boys in this town are idiots." He burst out, and she looked at him, shocked. He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks pink. "Um…"

Suddenly he shivered and glanced around with hardened blue eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"I gotta…" Black trucks suddenly came to a stop a few yards behind them and he cursed. "Crap! How did they find me? Oh…my ghost sense…"

Sam blinked. "Your…what?"

He shook his head, seeming to come out of a daze, like he'd just noticed she was there. "What? Oh, nothing. Look, do you have a car I could use so they wouldn't recognize me?"

Sam snorted. "Do you even have a driver's license?"

Danny smirked. "Won't matter if we don't get caught."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sure. Come on."

They jogged through the park to Sam's house. She normally walked to work so she didn't have a car on hand, but they got there in a couple minutes and she flipped open the garage door.

"You…are not serious." Danny's jaw was nearly on the ground.

Sam chuckled. "Eh, as a vegetarian and an environmentalist, it called to me." She replied with a snicker.

It was a bright yellow Smart Car.

"I want to _escape_ the paparazzi, not bring a huge neon sign around with me to show them where I am!" He said, face palming.

Sam rolled her eyes. "This is the thanks I get?" She asked the sky.

"Do you have anything else that's not so…_conspicuous_?"

Her hands set themselves firmly on her hips. "What, do you think I'm made of money?"

"I _have_ been inside your house, you know." He reminded her with a smirk. "If you're not made of money, you at least _wear_ your money."

This seemed to make her _very_ angry. "I DO NOT!" She hit him in the stomach and he stumbled back, not in pain, but shock. "Sam?"

"I do _not_ show off my money, you pompous-"

He grabbed her by the wrists as she continued to hit him and held them between them, not letting go even when she struggled. "I didn't say that, Sam." He said in a low, serious voice. "I didn't mean it like that."

Trying to maintain some dignity, she held her head high and refused to look him in the eye. "Whatever. Let me go."

He did, reluctantly, and she stalked off into another garage/shed connected to the first one, and opened the door.

Danny gasped. "A Mustang convertible?!"

It was true. It was a sleek, black Mustang Convertible, the top in place. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. "The Smart Car is more fuel efficient." Sam said with a shrug and a slight grin.

"_Wow_…" He trailed off as he slid his hand along the side, then opened the driver's side door and got in.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked suspiciously.

He flashed a million dollar grin at her and her heart fluttered. "Let's go for a ride."

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to go home."

"Eh, I've got some time to spare." He grinned and patted the seat, tipping his baseball cap at her. "Getting in?"

"I hate you." Sam muttered as she got in the passenger's side. "And I hate this town."

"Okay, you can hate me. I get that. But don't take it out on Amity Park." He said defensively.

"What's so great about it?" She muttered. "There are ghosts, and then_ you_."

"It's pretty great once you get to know it." He winked. "How long have you lived here?"

"A couple months." Sam shrugged. "I haven't had time to check it out."

Danny grinned cheekily at her. "Then let me give you the grand tour."

--

**-Sighs- Okay, I really don't want to sound like a review-starved writer, but honestly. On this fanfic, FOUR DAYS into March, I've already gotten 50 hits. Yet I've only gotten 7 reviews. Seriously, I'll take anything. A smiley face, constructive criticism, an "Aw", ANYTHING. Except flames. ;) I just hope you understand. If you still don't want to review, fine. But I'd really appreciate it if you did. And a big thanks to whoever already reviewed!  
**

**-Phantom Misfit :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Inspiration: This fanfic is loosely based on the Disney Channel movie Starstruck.

Notes: In this fanfic, Danny and Sam are both in their twenties, just so you know ;) And in this chapter, there's going to be a bit of swearing. Now, read on! And please RxR! And yes…I had to do the montage. xD

--

Amity Park was actually very beautiful once you got past the ghosts. It was on the edge of Lake Michigan and they spent time there, wading through the water and shivering. It was still too cold to swim, but the water swished around their knees and they laughed together as kids ran through the water and then back on the beach, squealing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

They drove to an outdoor mall that was incredibly busy and walked around, observing and talking about all the diverse people, trying goofy clothes and accessories on, and occasionally buying a thing or two.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

While the sun was shining and warming their skin, a chilly wind still occasionally blew and made Sam shiver. Danny took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, making her glare at him suspiciously. He promised her he didn't need it, he was used to the cold. That made her soften and smile at him thankfully, wrapping the coat around her tighter.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

They took pictures of each other and pictures together with both of their camera phones. Danny would make his eyes flash green and Sam would give him bunny ears, or they'd do stupid poses together. Sometimes they would take pictures of silly signs that people messed up, and sometimes they'd put on funny sunglasses or wigs and stick their tongue out at the camera.

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah_

Then they went to a restaurant where Danny got a burger and Sam ordered a salad. They talked through the whole meal about each other and their lives. Danny wanted to know everything about her, and the same for her, but he usually avoided the questions unless it had to do with his ghost fighting life. He wouldn't talk about his human life before he died, except to say that he had two parents and a sister.

At one point Sam got ranch dressing on her cheek and Danny chuckled, reaching forward to wipe it off with his thumb. As soon as their skin touched, shockwaves spread through them. They stared at each other with silly smiles on their faces until a waiter snapped them out of it and caused them to blush and jerk away, Sam scrubbing her cheek with a napkin.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_

Then in the afternoon they ended up back in the car, driving around with the Mustang's top down. Sam's hair blew wildly in the wind, her eyes closed as she and Danny sang along to the radio. "And I'm thinking I can't live without you, 'Cause, baby, two is better than one! There's so much time o figure out the rest of my life, but I'll figure it out when all is said and done…Two is better than one…Two is better than one…!"

They ended the duet on laughter as Danny braked at a stoplight. He looked at her warmly. "That was awesome."

Sam smiled back, the smile that made her face light up and take his breath away. "Yeah, it was."

They stared into each others eyes once more, leaning ever closer…

HONK!

"Yikes!" Danny slammed down on the gas and they both slammed back in their seats as the Mustang jerked, and zoomed forward.

"Sorry about that," He apologized when they reached a stable speed, "I forgot about the light."

Sam snorted. "Obviously." Her tone was dry, but friendly, and it made him brighten with hope.

"Shut up," He teased. "You had an awesome day with me; you can't hate me right now!"

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah, I did have an awesome day. It was perfect."

Suddenly a chilly breath wisped past his lips and he shivered, glared up at the sky. "Not anymore."

"What?"

"We've got company." He replied absently, searching the sky. She sighed in annoyance. "Paparazzi? I thought we lost them!"

"No, a ghost," He answered tersely. He exited onto a back road surrounded by trees and turned onto a dirt road, driving for a few minutes until they were deep in the forest. The dirt road had faded into grass and dirt, and they stopped abruptly in a dark part of the trees. "I'll be right back."

He ran off into the trees and Sam jumped out of the car, looking around anxiously. What was he doing?

"Come out, ghost!" Her head shot up at Phantom's voice. He had changed in record time, his hair now a shocking white, eyes a bright neon green, and his mouth watering skin tight ghost suit back on. He was floating above her, fists cocked for battle.

"Oh, you want to see me?" A huge, mechanical ghost appeared, two times bigger than Phantom. "How friendly you've become, whelp." He sent a blinding green blast of ectoenergy at Phantom, who dodged it and sent one of his own.

"Can't say the same for you, Skulker." He snarled. The ghost named Skulker dissipated the blast with one of his own and laughed.

"You've gotten weaker!"

"Who you calling weak, you blob hidden inside of armor?" Phantom shouted, sending a volley of green ectoblasts Skulker's way. Skulker went intangible and the blasts struck the Mustang. Sam cried out. "No!"

Phantom glanced down to make sure she was alright. "Sorry!"

"Sorry my ass!" Sam yelled. "Be careful next time!"

Skulker cackled as Danny rolled his eyes. "What, your new lovebird?" He sneered.

Danny snorted. "Right. Uh huh."

And with that, the battle ensued. It was a short but destructive battle. Skulker aimed both for Phantom AND the Mustang, knowing it would get Phantom in the dog house with the girl. She was steaming, yelling at him every time an ectoblast hit the car.

Eventually Phantom got sick of the fight and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. But Skulker went with a grin, knowing the ghost boy was in hot water.

Phantom landed on the ground, wiping sweat from his brow with a white gloved hand. Sam stomped up to him, so angry tears were in her eyes. "Look what you've done to my car!"

Phantom did look, and cringed at the wreck. The windows were all shattered, the interior burned to charcoal. The grill looked like it had wrapped itself around a pole, and there were so many dents, scratches, and nicks on it that it looked like the dark side of the moon.

"Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"But NOTHING!" Sam yelled. "I trusted you with it and you DESTROYED it!" She stalked away into the dense forestry, feeling like she was going to burst a vein. Phantom ran after her. "Sam!"

"Get away from me!" She shouted, still walking. "Just go and live your amazing, glamorous life and don't give a shit about me or my property! Just go!"

"You're mad at _me?_ I saved your life! Skulker would have killed you if I wasn't there!" He replied heatedly, catching up to her and spinning her around. "How about a 'thank you'?!"

"Sure. Thank you for ruining my car, dumbass." Sam spit, then wrenched out of his grip to venture deeper into the forest.

"Would you let it go?!" Phantom cried, annoyed. "I said I'm sorry!"

"And will that bring my car back?!" Sam yelled, spinning around and staring him straight in the eyes. "You're going to keep going on with your fabulous life of fangirls and fighting ghosts and I'll be here, my Mustang ruined and you won't even care because you're so 'amazing' and famous!"

"Why do you have a problem with me?! What did I ever do to you?" Phantom growled, hands tightening on her upper arms. "You don't even know me!"

"I know you perfectly." Sam hissed. "You're one of those people that is so famous that he only cares about himself. You could care less about me, or your 'friends', or your fans. The only reason you hung out with me today was because you needed somewhere to hide from the paparazzi. Well you know what? Maybe I should help the paparazzi, just to expose you for who you truly are."

She blinked when he visibly paled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're the most selfish, egotistical, inane-" With every word she took a step toward him, her finger in his face, making him step back every time she stepped forward, "-half-witted, vulgar, EXASPERATING son of a-"

"Whoa!" He covered her mouth with his hand and she bit down on it, hard. He yelped and pulled it away.

"Would you just listen to me?" He shouted. " You're driving me crazy! Ever since yesterday, I haven't been able to stop thinking about yo-AH!" He fell backwards into bushes that were taller than themselves, disappearing.

"Phantom!" Sam gasped. She wildly pushed aside the leaves aside but could hardly see anything.

"Aha!" He went intangible through the branches and grabbed her, pulling her through and throwing her in the beautiful, clear lake he'd fallen in.

Once again tangible, he looked around to wear he'd thrown her, waiting for her to pop up. All he saw was a mass of black hair floating on the surface. His heart pounded in his throat as he panicked. "Sam!" He dove under to grab her but she pushed him down, laughing.

When he finally popped up, she was laughing at him. "You brat!" He mockingly snarled, then jumped at her. She laughed and ducked under the water, but somehow he knew she would dodge so he changed his direction and went under as well, grabbing her around the waist. With the force of it, their heads were pushed close together…and their lips locked.

Their eyes snapped open in the water and locked on each other, their lips clinging and arms around each other. Phantom's heart melted at the sight of Sam, totally defenseless with her silky black hair floating angelically around her face. Sam's heart skipped at the sight of Phantom, who was staring at her with…adoration?

They surfaced, parting quickly. Their faces were burning red, and they couldn't meet each other's eyes. "Um, we should probably go dry off and find our way back home." Phantom stammered, swallowing hard.

Sam nodded absently. "Yeah, we should."

--

An hour or two later they were lounging in the sun on the grass, gazing contentedly at the glistening lake. Their clothes had finally dried and now they were just stalling, just happy to be in each others company.

"Remember when you said I didn't know you?" Sam murmured, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her skin.

"Mm hm." Phantom had 'changed' behind some trees and was now Danny again. He chewed on a piece of grass, stretching in the sun like a cat. "What about it?"

"Well, I tried to get to know you at the restaurant, but you wouldn't tell me anything about yourself." Sam explained. "Why is that? What don't you want me to know?"

"I'm just…not all that interesting." Danny lied. "I'm dead. That's it."

"Yeah, but…what about where you live? What do you do when you're not ghost fighting? How did you die?"

She almost visibly heard him cringe and sat up, looking at him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

He smiled at her tenderly. "It's okay. But I don't think…" He looked away. "Never mind."

"No, Danny, don't do this again. Don't cut yourself off from me." Sam got up to sit down next to him, taking his hand. Danny sat up as well, sighing. "You won't understand."

Sam bit the inside of her cheek to control her anger. "You keep saying that! What WON'T I understand?"

Danny closed his eyes. Groaned. "Sam, why are you doing this to me?"

"What?" Sam asked softly.

"I've only told two people in the whole world my secret, and…and I want to tell you _so_ badly." He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "I've never really _wanted_ to tell _anyone_ before."

Sam swallowed, affection rearing up in her throat. "I swear, _on my life_, that I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't." He smiled at her. "And that's why I'm going to tell you. But please, don't be scared."

"I won't be." Sam promised.

Danny took a deep breath. "Okay. When I was fourteen, my parents build a machine to the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work. My friend Tucker dared me to go into it, and I accidentally pressed the 'On' button. When it turned on, it shocked me and changed my molecules, turning them half-ghost."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "But that would mean…"

"That I'm only a half ghost." Danny nodded. "Watch."

Two rings that were so white they were almost blue appeared around his waist, going up and down his body. His white t-shirt and jeans turned into his ghost suit. His pitch black hair turned a snowy white, his beautiful blue eyes turning a bright neon green. He bowed his head slightly, waiting for…something, she wasn't sure what.

What she also wasn't sure of was why tears were suddenly running down her cheeks.

His head snapped up when he heard her quiet sobs, but when she smiled while crying his mind went blank with confusion. "Sam, what's wrong?"

He walked forward slightly, wanting to hold her, but he wasn't sure what she was thinking and if she was scared of him. He didn't want to ruin everything. But then she ran into his arms, crying, and somehow he knew he'd done the right thing.

--

**GASP. Danny just told his secret! Oh noes! xD**

**Okay, two things. I have a review reply to _stick fight3_: It's LOOSELY based on StarStruck. The basic plot of Sam hating Danny and Danny being famous was derived from it, but Sam still doesn't have a sister and Tucker doesn't play a big part in this. But thanks for reviewing!**

**And two, I need ideas for my drabble 'Under the Rain'. Just go on my profile. I have a poll you can answer, telling me whether you want to send me a PM or just comment on my drabble fanfic, telling me your idea. Thanks a bunch! :)**

**-Phantom Misfit  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Inspiration: This fanfic is loosely based on the Disney Channel movie Starstruck.

Notes: In this fanfic, Danny and Sam are both in their twenties, just so you know ;) Now, read on! And please RxR!

--

When she'd calmed down, he agreed to answer more questions. Now Sam was sitting Indian style on the grass, Danny lying on his back playing with the grass.

"Who are the other two people who know your secret?" Sam asked.

"Tucker, and my sister Jazz." Danny murmured, closing his eyes to the sunlight.

"What?" Sam looked over at him, eyes wide. "Not your parents?"

"…No." Danny said softly, regretfully. "Like I said, my parents are ghost hunters. They'll kill me in a second if I told them."

"No they wouldn't! They love you!" Sam replied tersely.

"Hm." Danny chuckled. "Thanks, Sam, but I think I got this one."

"I'm sorry." She pulled out a chunk of grass from the ground. "It just doesn't seem right."

Danny frowned but didn't disagree with her. "Anything else?"

"Not really." Sam shrugged. "I think I've got the gist of it."

"Okay." He sat up and stretched. "I think we should be getting home."

"Sure." Sam frowned slightly at his abrupt statement. "Let's go."

--

By the time they got back to the Amity Park beach, it was nearing dusk. The sky was painted a beautiful orange, purple, and pink in thick brushstrokes. Sam and Danny had talked while strolling through the forest, his arm around her shoulders. As they got closer to civilization, he had grown quieter and more detached from her, but she'd forced herself to ignore it. Now they got to the beach and he'd pulled his hat down over his eyes, trying to hide himself as best he could.

"Well…goodbye." He awkwardly held out his hand to her and she looked at it, then him, in confusion.

"What?"

He raised his eyebrows as if she should have known. "Uh, goodbye. Nice knowing you. Hope we meet in, uh…twenty years from now." He retracted his hand as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were friends!"

Danny closed his eyes, fighting with himself in his head. Sam could see it but she was too angry at his new attitude to have any sympathy. "Answer me!"

Danny opened his eyes, finally having made a firm decision. "I can't be seen with you, Sam."

She stepped back as if he had physically hit her. "What?"

"I'm famous, I can't have my image marred by being seen with you." He had to keep his voice firm or it would all go awry, even when he saw her hands beginning to tremble.

"But you told me your deepest secret." She whispered. She was in shock. "But we-"

"That doesn't matter." His heart hurt so badly it was beginning to throb with the pain. "You're just a normal girl. I'm a ghost fighting superhero with a million fangirls. I can't be tied down. Besides, I just told you my secret in the heat of the moment. It doesn't matter."

Sam gritted her teeth against her tears. "I knew it. I knew you were just one of the jerks this town has to offer. But no, I trusted you. I thought you might be different." She glared at him. "My mistake. See you never."

She stalked away, desperately trying to hold back the tears, but they came swift and hot. How could he do this to her? They had been connecting, she had even been thinking that maybe they-

No. It was over now. No what if's, not anything. He didn't deserve to be thought of if he could befriend her and then abandon her because it was ruin his image to be seen with her.

The stupid black trucks were back, and Sam looked back through blurry eyes that Danny had turned into Phantom and was being surrounded by tall, willowy, beautiful girls in bathing suits who were probably freezing their butts off but who were all too happy to snuggle up to him. He put his arms around a couple of them and smiled for the paparazzi and their cameras.

_Wait a minute…the trucks haven't even parked yet. They aren't the paparazzi!_ _Danny…Danny _lied_ to me!_ But strangely, the realization didn't make her angry, merely interested. If he'd told her his biggest secret, why did he hide _this_ from her?

Knowing she could walk home from the beach, she walked near the black van, noticing a large symbol on the side that had been hidden from her before. It was a white oval with black letters: GIW.

Not knowing what the letters meant, Sam continued walking in the direction of her house. Unfortunately, she didn't know that the GIW was tracking her every move until she was out of their sight range.

Or that she'd dropped her phone on the sandy beach.

--

"Danny, you _didn't_." Tucker Foley sounded horrified as his best friend flopped on his couch, covering his face with his hands.

"I did, Tuck. I _had_ to. If I didn't, they would tear her apart!" He groaned. "I can't stop thinking about her!"

"No wonder." Tucker smiled slightly as he looked over at Danny's laptop, the desktop showing pictures of Danny and Sam's getaway.

"She hates me." Danny said, chest tight with hurt. "She trusted me. Tuck, she is _not_ a trusting person. Her parents didn't love her for who she was, her friends stabbed her in the back, and she _trusted_ me. I broke that trust."

"Why didn't you just explain the situation to her? She would have understood." Tucker asked gently, grabbing a Coke for himself and his friend.

"No, she wouldn't." Danny denied, grabbing the Coke that Tucker tossed to him. "Believe me, I weighed all the options. She's as stubborn as…as…"

"You?" Tucker supplied with a grin.

"Exactly," Danny grinned back, popping the tab on his can. His smile faded as he continued. "But I know her. I may not have known her for more than a week, but I _know_ her. She would argue that she was strong enough to take the Guys in White. She _is_ strong, but not strong enough for them. They'll hound her, stalk her, and once they have her in their clutch, they'll interrogate her endlessly, exhaust her, grill her until she surrenders! And what then, Tucker? I'll be out the only girl I've ever lo-really liked-"Danny blushed hotly at Tucker's knowing look. "-And my biggest secret!" He rubbed his hands over his face. "And if I protect her from them, she'll start hating me eventually. She hates being held back, held down, and that's what I'll be doing, trying to save her from the GIW."

"Aw, man." Tucker slung an arm around Danny's shoulder, giving him a manly side hug. "That sucks. It's a vicious circle."

"I _know_." Danny took a heartfelt swig from his can of Coke. "But hey, I'm supposed to be the hero. At least I did the right thing."

"But wait…" Tucker paled, swallowing hard. "Danny…what if she's so mad that she tells your secret?"

Danny blinked in realization as the blood rushed in his ears. "I…never thought of that." He whispered. His heart thudded thickly in his chest. What if she _did_ tell? Lowering his face into his hands, he said softly, "It's out of my hands now, I guess. Whatever happens, happens."

--

"Samantha! Samantha Manson!" Microphones and cameras were shoved in Sam's face and she stumbled back at the onslaught. She struggled to get out of her Smart Car without getting crushed by the paparazzi.

It had been a few days since her 'date' with Danny Phantom and the paparazzi had arrived soon after she stormed off the beach. It was really aggravating her and she didn't know what to do.

"Samantha! Are you and Inviso-Bill dating?"

"Is it true that you're engaged to the ghost boy?"

"Ms. Manson! Are you pregnant with Inviso-Bill's child?"

"NO TO ALL OF THE ABOVE! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sam shouted, losing her temper. She had known the guy for a DAY! Where the hell was the press getting this crap?!

She stormed into her house and slammed the door in the press's faces, literally. She heard the crack of some guy's nose against her door and felt satisfied. With a sigh she tore off her coat and flopped on her couch, stretching luxuriously. It had been a hard day at work, the press harassing her while she was working. She couldn't get in nearly as many patients as she normally did. It was aggravating.

Running a hand through her hair, she stretched and stood up, deciding she needed a shower. Her clothes were full of dog hair, anyway. She padded upstairs…

…and screamed.

Huge, muscled men in pure white suits were standing at guard in her hallway, armed with dangerous looking guns. Black sunglasses hid their steely eyes that were glaring at her.

"Agent O, restrain her." The man in front commanded. Said agent sprang forward and grabbed her arm, causing her to spring into action and struggle against him. He twisted her arm behind her back, making her go stock still and cry out in pain. "Hey!"

"We are the Guys in White, commonly known as the GIW." The man in front said with an authoritative voice. He stepped closer and tipped down his sunglasses to narrow his eyes at her. "We are an organization that hunts, captures, and destroys spectral beings. Such as the ghost boy, Inviso-Bill."

Sam gasped and he smirked. "Boys, let's get her to our headquarters. I believe she can help us."

Sam's scream of terror were muffled by a gag as they led her out her back door.

--

**For anyone that actually reads these things, i just got a puppy on Saturday and she is ADORABLE. Her name is Lola and she's a Shetland Sheepdog/Terrier mix, but she looks more like a really fluffy dachshund. :) **

**-Phantom Misfit**

/( '.' )\  
.( UU)/ ------------ Puppy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Inspiration: This fanfic is loosely based on the Disney Channel movie Starstruck.

Notes: In this fanfic, Danny and Sam are both in their twenties, just so you know ;) Now, read on! And please RxR!

--

During a movie marathon on TV that Danny was watching with Tucker, an icy breath slipped past his lips and he groaned. "Ghost sense."

"Again?" Tucker looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently." With a bright white flash, he was once again Phantom. He sighed. "I'll be back later."

"See ya." Tucker replied absently, his attention already on the movie again.

With a chuckle, Danny phased through the ceiling, coming face to face with the Box Ghost. "You again?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The blue man in overalls shouted. "You cannot defeat me!"

With that token phrase, he flew off down the street, forcing Danny to chase him. As he zoomed by, people gasped and ran after him.

"You're so not worth it." Danny muttered when the Box Ghost flew over the Amity Park border. The ghost really couldn't do any damage, so Danny decided to just let him go. When the ghost boy began to fly home, he heard his name being called. "Phantom! Inviso-Bill!"

Cocking an eyebrow, he looked down at the crowd of people that had gathered. Flying down, he asked, "Yes?"

They all started shouting questions at him. "Are you dating Samantha Manson?" "Are you two going to get married?" "Do I still have a chance with you?" "Are you two eloping?"

"What?!" Danny's eyes went huge. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's the biggest thing in the news!" Someone shouted, and showed him a magazine. Danny snatched it out of their hand and his mouth dropped open. It was a picture of him and her, smiling at the camera, their arms around each other. The headline was 'New Girl for Bill?'

The only copy of that picture was on…her phone. Danny's blood turned to ice in his veins. Did Sam give the paparazzi the pictures to spite him? No, she couldn't have. She could hold a grudge, but she wasn't vindictive. But how else could the paparazzi get those pictures?

"I…I gotta go," Danny hastily said, and flew across town, the magazine gripped in his white-knuckled hand. The wind whipped by his face and ears as he flew. When her house came into view, he frowned grimly. He needed to get answers, no matter how much she might hate him.

When he got there, he gasped, eyes going wide in horror. Her house was ransacked, turned upside down. He would have thought it was a burglary if her windows and doors hadn't been intact, but they were. All of her doors and windows were firmly locked, he checked, made to look normal to any public that couldn't phase through walls like himself. He frantically searched the house for any clue to who did it and if Sam was still there. She was gone.

His heart pounded in his throat. _Did she get kidnapped? Oh god! _Running around, he searched high and low for anything, _anything_, that could lead him to her. And then, near her bedroom, he saw it.

Black reflective sunglasses, the earpiece broken and bent the wrong way, as if it had been stepped on in a scuffle. It was one-of-a-kind, specially made for only one company.

Danny crushed the sunglasses in his grip with the force of his anger.

The only company these glasses could belong to would be the Guys in White.

Eyes flashing a poisonous yellow, Danny gritted his teeth and flew out of her house.

--

"What do you want with me?" Sam timidly asked when the GIW dragged her back to their headquarters. She was in a pure white room that looked like a room in an insane asylum. Her hands were cuffed in front of her. The only furniture in the room was a gleaming oak desk and a few chairs. Two GIW agents sat in front of her, their chilling eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. One had a tape recorder and the other was empty handed. Sam was sitting across from them, shivering occasionally, unintentionally. She didn't mean to, but she was extremely frightened.

"We want to know what you know about the ghost boy." The first agent, an African American man in a pure white suit replied.

"I…I don't know anything about him." Sam lied, her lips trembling.

"Oh, really?" The Caucasian man leaned forward and quirked an eyebrow at her smugly. "Then what's _this_?"

He held up a glossy magazine with a picture of Sam and Phantom. It was one of the only ones where he was in Phantom mode and Sam's face turned pale, then red. "Photoshop." She declared off-handedly.

"Ms. Manson, we are well aware of your rendezvous with Phantom." The first agent said, his mouth tightening. Sam's pulse pounded in her throat as if she were a rabbit. "Do not try lying to us."

"I'm not lying to you." Sam croaked, her mouth sticky and dry from fear. "I don't know anything about Phantom."

They narrowed their eyes at her, jaws tightening in suppressed anger. "We're able to keep you here at long as we want." The second agent warned her. "You'll stay at headquarters until you tell us what you know."

"What happened to the Fifth Amendment?" Sam asked, shocked that they were allowed to do that.

The first agent snorted. "The government doesn't know we exist. We're above the law. So as of now, you have no rights."

Sam gasped. "Are you insane?!"

"No, we're serious about catching and destroying ghosts." The second agent snarled, slamming his hands on the tabletop as he and his partner stood, towering over her. "Now you better get a better attitude, Ms. Manson, or you're going to be in a _lot_ of trouble."

Sam blinked, trembling, before they hauled her back to her cell.

--

Danny's blood boiled, hot and frothy in his veins, as he flew like a jet stream toward the GIW headquarters. His jaw was clenched so tight someone would be afraid he was grinding his pearly white teeth into dust.

_After all that happened, they **still **found__ her. Sneaky, no good bastards! _Stinging tears bit at his eyes, but he held them back. _Well, I've burned my bridges with her already. The least I can do is save her, even if she hates me._

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, talking about her, since she'd left him a few days ago. His heart constantly ached when he didn't know where she was, what she was doing. Was she thinking about him, too? Probably only the many ways she could fully kill him.

He'd only said all those harsh things to get her to leave him. He'd lied to her, over and over again, even after he'd exposed his biggest secret. He could seriously care less about the paparazzi – they were aggravating, but harmless. It was the Guys in White he had been worried about the whole time, but he'd told her _they_ were the paparazzi as to not freak her out. But they had found her anyway. It was all for nothing.

_Stop pitying yourself, Fenton._ He thought acidly. _You've got to save her!_

When the headquarters of GIW came into view, Danny smiled grimly. He knew there was a ghost shield around the agency so rogue ghosts wouldn't come and exact revenge. So as he hovered above the roof and its cameras, he turned human...

…And fell.

The shield passed through him like a cold wind, and once he saw he was through, he turned ghost in midair and shot through the building, his mind sharp and focused.

'_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_' The alarm blared. With a growl, Danny blasted it to smithereens, just as a whole band of agents came running out, armed to the brim with weapons. With a grim smirk, he shot a green blast at them which encased them in an ectoenergy shield. They shouted in anger, their cries muffled, and Danny just pleasantly noted, "I wouldn't fire those weapons, if I were you. That shield is impermeable and the shots will just bounce off and hit you." With that friendly advice, he was off.

--

Sam's head shot up as she heard an alarm going off somewhere down the hall. '_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_' Hope shot up in her chest. _Danny!_ But…why would he save her? He refused to be seen with her. And while she liked to hope that maybe he cared about her enough to save her life, she'd also seen how his personality was almost bipolar. He'd been friendly and charming, and then he turned a 360 and said he couldn't be seen with her. So she had no idea what in the hell he would do.

The alarm abruptly stopped, and she looked down, disappointed, until she heard the clatter of guards scrambling to their feet and securing weapons. They ran out of the room where she was locked in her cell, and Sam jumped to her feet as well, racing to see what was going on. Her hands curled around the cold medal bars as she strained to see around the hall, but to no avail.

"Sam!"

She let out a tiny shriek as Danny materialized behind her. She spun around, hand on her heart, as Danny covered her mouth with his gloved hand. "Shh!" He warned, eyes darting around for any trouble. "We're getting out of here!"

"But why…?" She was speechless.

He gave her a disbelieving look. "_Why?_" He asked incredulously. "I'm not going to just let these guys torture you until you break! What am I, a monster?" When she looked down, ashamed, he softened. "Sammy, look at me."

She refused, so he put his finger and thumb on her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes involuntarily locked with his and her knees went considerably weak. "Sam, I would _never_ let anything hurt you."

_Except yourself,_ Sam thought sharply, but her mind muddled when he leaned close again. His cool breath fanned over her face and Sam's eyes languidly closed, just as his lips brushed and pressed against hers.

"Agent O! Have you seen Phantom?!" The barked question broke them out of their bubble and they gasped, jerking apart. Danny quickly looked around, but the voice had come from the hall and not in the room. Danny grabbed her hand and proceeded to turn intangible, but when he tried, a horrible, stinging shock zapped him and he lost his breath, falling to the ground on his knees. He grabbed his stomach and gasped for air, the last shards of pain subsiding.

"Danny, what's wrong?!" Sam fell to the ground beside him, placing a hand on his back. "What is it?"

"The Guys in White…" Danny gasped. "They made the ghost shield work both ways. I can't use my ghost powers. I have to stay in Phantom form, but I can't use my powers."

"Oh no!" Sam helped him to his feet, leaning heavily against her. "What are we going to do?"

"Whatever it takes." Danny replied roughly.

--

They walked down the hall, men in white suits scrambling all over the place, trying to find out where Phantom and the prisoner went.

"Agents!" A man came to stand before them, glaring down at them. "What are you doing?" His eyes widened when he saw the woman standing next to him. "And what are you doing with the prisoner?"

Danny, dressed in a white suit and his white hair slicked back, black glasses on his face, stood tall. "I am taking the prisoner to a secure location so Phantom won't be able to locate her." He said, his voice deep and low. A shiver went through Sam, which made it seem like she was scared of what he was saying.

The large man looked at him suspiciously, but nodded curtly. "Very good. Carry on. Be careful. There's no telling where Phantom could be. I'll inform the others that you have the prisoner." With that, he left.

Danny blew out a breath when he left. "That was close. Come on."

They made it almost to the doorway when Sam glanced into a room that was a surprisingly empty. She figured it was the interrogation room, since it looked like the one she had been in. And right there, on a gleaming wooden table, sat a plain black tape recorder, forgotten in the madness of the intruder alert.

"Danny!" Sam hissed, inching towards the door. His brows furrowed over his glasses and he looked to the room she was going towards. Said brows shot up into his hairline. "Sam, no, are you crazy?" He hissed right back. His bright green eyes darted around quickly, thankful that no one was in the hall but them. At the moment. "You can't go in there! They'll see us and wonder what we're up to! We need to get out, right now!"

"But there's a tape recorder," Sam whispered pleadingly, violet eyes sliding to her quarry. "It has something on it that incriminates this whole agency. We can get it shut down, and we don't have to worry about them anymore!"

"Right now, all I care about is getting _you_ home safe." Danny argued, taking a step toward her. His eyes narrowed when she didn't stop getting closer to the door. "Sam, don't you _dare_."

"Sorry, Danny." And she really was, but it wasn't as important as the tape recorder. She darted into the room, snatching it off the table and stuffing it in her pocket.

"_Hey!_" A booming voice filled the room and Sam had a heart attack. A gigantic African American man in a white suit (of course) was in the doorway across from the one she had entered. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I'm just taking her back to her cell." Danny intervened, stepping smoothly in front of her. "We heard the commotion and I decided it would be better to take her back to her cell before Phantom got a hold of her."

"But Boss told us you were taking her to a secure location, yet it seems to me like she's walking around of her own free will." The man declared, fists clenching.

"It would seem that way because…uh…" Danny racked his brain for anything, _anything,_ but came up blank. "Sam, run!"

Sam zipped out the door and Danny raced after her, tearing the sunglasses off so he could see better. The man who'd confronted them shouted after them, and slammed an alarm button on the wall. The alarm blared, even louder than before. Sam covered her ears as they ran, but decided it wasn't worth it when she stumbled repeatedly because she was off balance. Danny ran next to her, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin as he did so, yelling to her over the alarm a new plan he had.

They ran out of the enormous building and came upon the easily visible ghost shield. "You know what to do, right?" He panted. He was impressed by how she didn't even seem winded by the full-out sprint. She probably exercised a lot.

"Yes." Sam nodded, heart pounding as tens of Guys in White men came running up to them, surrounding them around the wall of the ghost shield.

"What now, Phantom?" A man snarled, lips pulling back to show his teeth. "You can't get through the ghost shield. You're trapped."

Danny exhaled deeply, resigned. He held his palms up in a 'surrender' gesture that was known throughout mankind. "Okay, you win." He hung his head. "Just let the girl go."

"Oh, how sweet." Another agent sneered. "A life for a life, is that it? Fine. Cuff him, boys!"

They came closer, a pair of ghost-proof cuffs in their hands, before Danny shouted, "Sam, now!" He threw her a Fenton thermos from the side of his belt and Sam quickly sucked him into it. And with that, she ran.

--

**Ugh, sorry for the late update. I'm working on 100 DP Drabbles but school has been so hectic. Here's your spring break bonus! xD I have a test in math I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail, and a B in health. Dx NO!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy some romance and angst from our favorite couple! Please review for another chapter coming your way!**

**-Phantom Misfit  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Inspiration: This fanfic is loosely based on the Disney Channel movie Starstruck.

Notes: In this fanfic, Danny and Sam are both in their twenties, just so you know ;) Now, read on! And please RxR!

--

She could hear angry shouts behind her as the Guys in White agents dashed after her. Sweat slid down her face as she avoided trees and other obstacles in the forest she was currently in, having passed through the ghost shield and sufficiently shocking the agents into immobility for a few seconds. She was only a few feet ahead of them, and had to get Danny out…

She pressed random buttons on the thermos until she hit a large red button. The canister jerked and wheezed and Danny flew out of it, his ghost tail intact instead of legs.

"Come on," He demanded, and scooped her up into his arms bridal-style. Sam didn't seem to mind as she sighed, exhausted, collapsing weakly into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. He took a shaky breath, both from fear and longing.

They didn't speak most of the way, until they finally got to her house. He phased her into her bedroom and proceeded to limply collapse into her computer chair, as she sat down on her bed. They couldn't meet each other's eyes.

"Would you…like some water?" She began to get up, but Danny's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Her legs were so weak she thought she would break down. But she lifted her head as Danny spoke.

"Sam…its okay to cry." He could see how much she needed it, and for that, she…loved him. Oh, god, she loved him! Sam Manson, Goth girl, veterinarian, loved a boy who was half ghost and who she had met only days ago! It was just too much for her fragile mind and heart and she began to sob in his arms. They weren't pretty tears, but they were genuine, and for that Danny would have given the world.

He shed a few stray tears of his own, but only on her behalf. No one should go through what she had gone through today. Being kidnapped, interrogated, and nearly killed, all in less than 24 hours. She was so strong, and that's what he…loved about her. He was in love with her! Burying his face into her soft, vanilla scented hair, Danny weakly acknowledged it was true. It had been love at first sight, seeing her stroking a vicious ghost dog that had almost tried to kill her, being so snarky that he couldn't help but want to get to know her. He hadn't known her for long, but he loved her. It was so simple, yet it was so complicated at the same time.

When she finally calmed down, she lay in his arms for a long while, listening to the steady beat of his heart, which both amused and saddened her, considering he was a ghost and he was not technically supposed to have a heart. He'd proven that only days before.

She pulled herself out of his arms and went into the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up. She looked in the mirror and sighed, surrendered. _Well, if I love him, I might as well acknowledge it. _She thought forlornly. _Not that he wants to have anything to do with me, Mr. High and Mighty superstar. _

But she was a big girl. She could handle this, and she would. She'd proven it earlier. She'd escaped the Guys in White and gotten incriminating evidence of their business-

_The tape recorder!_ She pulled it out of her pocket with a gleeful grin. She ran into the bedroom, seeing Danny lying on her bed, hands behind his head and eyes closed. "Danny!"

He shot up, eyes bolting open. He turned to her and softened at her smile. "What?"

"The tape recorder! We can send the Guys in White out of business!" She pushed it into his hand and hugged him tightly. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, great." It was so bittersweet, having her hug him like this like he knew he wouldn't be getting one ever again. But to make the most of it, he dropped the tape recorder on the bed and hugged her back, breathing in her scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

--

"In the case Manson vs. the GIW, it seems we have come to a verdict. The Guys in White are _guilty _of fraud, abduction, and unlawful interrogation. It is required that they close down their organization and pay the plaintiffs Samantha Manson and Daniel Phantom eighty-five thousand dollars in compensation for their acts. Case closed."

Said plaintiffs cheered wildly as the Guys in White defendants sulked out of the room, glaring at the two. They hugged each other tightly, so excited they could hardly breathe. "I can order all new equipment for my office!" Sam said breathlessly, hugging him again. "Thank you, Danny!"

"You're welcome, Sam." Danny replied warmly, tightening his arms around her. "Anytime."

When they walked out into the bright sunshine, both their smiles faded as they realized what was going to happen. The trial was over, everything was back to normal. Danny would no longer be hunted, suspects of the GIW would no longer be harassed. They had to say goodbye to each other, both thinking because of different reasons why. Danny was sure Sam hated him for what he said to her, even if she wasn't showing it, and Sam was sure Danny _meant_ what he said to her at the beach, not knowing he was only doing it to protect her from the Guys in White.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye, then." Sam began softly, the breeze blowing slightly in their direction. She tugged gently on sleeve of the shirt she was a wearing, a dark blue button up shirt that made her violet eyes pop, in Danny's opinion. Coupled with form-fitting black pants and black pumps, she was a knockout. Danny wasn't sure if the judge decided the case on their evidence or how gorgeous the plaintiff was.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied softly. She fit her hand into his for a quick shake, but they somehow ended up pressed against each other in a tight hug. "Goodbye."

Sam smiled sadly. "Goodbye."

--

**No, my friends, this is NOT THE END. XD Review if you want the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Yes, it's almost over. -Wipes away a tear- I love these two. **

**Jeeze, there was a lot of hugging in this chapter. I must've been in a weird mood. :D  
**

**-Phantom Misfit  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Rating: T

Story © Phantom Misfit

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Inspiration: This fanfic is loosely based on the Disney Channel movie Starstruck.

Notes: In this fanfic, Danny and Sam are both in their twenties, just so you know ;) Now, read on! And please RxR!

The next few weeks were absolute torture for the both of them. Tucker had never seen his friend so down, and Sam's coworkers were beginning to get worried. They asked if she was sick, and she answered in a negative, but she moped around all the time.

Today was the day of a huge seminar for veterinaries and their employees that Sam had been looking forward to for weeks, since before she met Danny. It was like a career fair, but had booths that displayed new medical equipment for animals for sale and held lectures that taught upcoming veterinarians how to take better care of animals in the years to come, with much less pain and surgeries. There were going to be meals and beverages provided, and even a live band to liven the place up. It was one of Sam's high points in her otherwise miserable life, and she was excited for it. She and her employees carpooled to the seminar, considering she didn't have very many for her small office.

Once there, she quickly got caught up in the excitement of seeing such current, up-to-date, impressive machinery and new ways of handling sick and wounded animals. After a few hours she decided to go get a drink with some of her friends from work. The table was located near the stage for the band that was playing, a soft jazz tone that soothed Sam.

"Have you _seen_ that new breed of dog everyone is talking about?"

"I know, it's the most hideous thing! And it has more diseases than Europe in the dark ages!"

"Sam, what do you think?"

Sam snapped out of her trance of the soft music from hearing her name. "Hm? Oh, yes, I-"

_"Sam, I love you!"_

The entire building went silent as a tomb when the fervently spoken words were said over the speakers. Sam's heart pounded and her blood rushed in her ears as she slowly turned toward the stage…and saw Danny, looking haggard and gorgeous. The band had stopped playing, obviously at his request, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

She must have looked pretty blank, because Danny jumped down from the stage and came to stand by her, still talking into a microphone so that everyone could hear. He was in ghost form, his famous form, and a few excited squeals rose up from random fangirls.

"Sam, I love you." He stated desperately, pulling her closer. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, day or night, since we said goodbye, and I can't stand it any longer." A few girls went "Aww" but he continued, looking deep into her eyes. "When I said I couldn't be seen with you, I meant it. I meant that if the Guys in White saw me with you, they would tear you apart looking for information. I said it in a way that broke your heart, because it was the only way I knew how to get you to leave me for good. If I'd told you any other way, you would have been too stubborn to listen." He smiled weakly as a bubble of disbelieving laughter burst from her. Tears were in her beautiful violet eyes. "But they found you anyway, and guess what happened? We got through it, together. But now they're gone, and nothing can keep you from me anymore. I could care less about the paparazzi." He continued, just as paparazzi showed up from behind displays. He had obviously told them to come, to prove his point. "That was just a cover. If they showed photos of us together, I'd be the luckiest guy in the world because I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed her, gently, sweetly, let the few tears flow freely.

Sam finally reacted, throwing her arms around him and crying like a baby. "Danny, I love you too!" She sobbed, smiling like her world had been put back together. "I've been a wreck without you!"

Danny smiled shakily. "That's good to hear, because even though we've only known each other a few weeks…" He got down on one knee. Everyone in the auditorium gasped. "Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

The building was quiet so fast it would make an aggravated teacher's head spin with the incredulity of it. Sam was trembling, staring down at him with huge, wet violet eyes. She fell to her knees and kissed him, beginning to cry again. "Yes, Danny, I'll marry you!"

The whole throng of people in the auditorium cheered. Danny and Sam looked around, grinning, as people came up and congratulated them.

"You're one lucky guy." A man commented, patting Danny on the shoulder as the paparazzi snapped pictures.

"I sure am." Danny replied with a grin, kissing his fiancé.

The wedding was a surprisingly quiet one, considering Danny's persona. But they had wanted a simple, quiet wedding with no pictures (from the paparazzi, at least) and only a few important guests. Sam's parents attended, trying to take over everything (of course), as well as Ida Manson. Danny's family was speechless and proud, instantly accepting her into the family. She loved them as much as they loved her. Danny's infamous friend Tucker came as well, and Sam immediately took a liking to the boy (in a purely brotherly way).

Her dress was a gorgeous masterpiece. The bust was a corset with white silky laces, which tapered down into an impossibly slim waist. The skirt was silky and poofed out in the back like a dress from the 19th century. The gown was, surprisingly, pure white. But instead of being a flat white, when she moved, the dress would shimmer in the light like glitter.

Her ring was a slim, white gold band with a flawless diamond set in the center. Tiny sapphires were set on either side of it, complimenting the gem.

Danny wore a simple black tux with a white shirt underneath, but he looked mouth-watering. Sam almost drooled when she walked down the isle.

"Do you, Daniel Fenton, take Samantha Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Danny beamed at his bride, love shining from his bright blue eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She was beaming at him too, tears in her eyes. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said solemnly.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sam piped up before Danny kissed her. She set her hands on her hips. "Now you're just being sexist! Why isn't it _husband_ and wife? Or man and woman? What about-"

Danny just chuckled and smothered her reprimands with a hard kiss. This would be an exciting few decades with his new bride.

**YAY! It's done! Can you believe it?! XD Hahaha. Oh, and for those people who don't believe in love at first sight and don't believe Sam and Danny would marry after a few weeks of knowing each other, they had a higher bond than ANY of us have ever had. They went through ghost attacks and ghost hunter kidnappings and got through it with each other's help, so they're connected like two normal people would be who had dated for months. :) **

**A special thank you to all the readers who read and reviewed! I LOVE YOU!**

**Oh, and Happy Mother's Day!  
**

**-Phantom Misfit**


End file.
